


性癖?题 之 七夕特别篇

by Kanjani4ever



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanjani4ever/pseuds/Kanjani4ever
Summary: 岩本照的春（秋大）梦
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 10





	性癖?题 之 七夕特别篇

岩本照在睡梦中感觉到有什么毛茸茸的东西蹭在自己脸色，他条件发射的拿手想要拨开却摸到了一团异常柔软的毛，不像是自己床上堆的那些深泽辰哉从游戏厅里夹回来的公仔，倒是更像是什么动物的皮毛还带着温度，仿佛真的有个什么小动物在他脸上蹭似的。他闭着眼睛拨弄了几下发现那毛团总是会粘回来，索性放弃了直接一手抓着它固定在锁骨的位置把玩起来，手指忍不住在温暖柔软的皮毛上揉搓着慢慢又进入了浅眠，隐约之间他好像听到深泽辰哉叫了一声，声音九曲十八弯顺着耳膜绕进了岩本照的身体里叫得他骨头都酥了，岩本照不禁嘴角上扬舒展了一下四肢还咂吧嘴两下嘴像是在回味着温柔乡，不一会就又睡过去了... 等再醒过来的时候他感觉身心异常的愉悦，一波波顺滑绵长的快感刺激着岩本照的大脑皮层使他感到无比满足，忍不住伸了个懒腰才意识到事情不对，岩本照这才真正醒过来，他掀开被子就看到一个熟悉的脑袋正趴在他两腿中间努力着。岩本照撑起自己的上半身发出了一声舒服又无奈的呻吟，他使劲搓了把脸确认自己不是在做梦确实是被男朋友颇有技术的口交唤醒的，虽然这种醒来的方式也不赖可是冲击来的太快岩本照反而觉得心虚。归根结底男人始终是下半身的动物，在不超过三秒的纠结之后岩本照还是理所当然的接受了这个意外的惊喜，他开始鼓励一般的摸着深泽辰哉的头不时地顶跨。很快岩本照注意到另一个让他哭笑不得的事情，

“噗，fukka... 你怎么了？” 岩本照忍不住玩弄着深泽辰哉头顶两只过于逼真的兔子耳朵，可当事人好像并没有自觉，深泽辰哉从他两腿之间抬起头来，嘴唇上还沾着不知道是谁的液体亮晶晶的，不知道是不是因为从下往上看的缘故眼睛里写满了无辜，岩本照只觉得自己的下体现在硬的发痛。

“什么嘛！明明就是照先挑起来的...” 深泽辰哉似乎有些不高兴，讲话的时候还撅起嘴，嘴里说着岩本照听不懂的话。

“我...？” 岩本照疑惑地看着深泽辰哉，带着兔子耳朵的深泽辰哉直接趴在了他的跨上直勾勾地拿脸对着自己那根勃起的阴茎继续跟自己对话，气息全部都喷在了阴茎上手还不忘继续上下撸动着，这么乖巧主动的深泽辰哉岩本照可是从来没见过。

“不然还有谁！” 说着深泽辰哉还测过脸在岩本照的腹肌上轻轻咬了一口，这一口虽然不疼但是也把岩本照吓得不轻不敢轻举妄动，深泽辰哉今天吃错药了吗？见他半天没有动静深泽辰哉干脆起身直接跨走在了岩本照腿上，这时岩本照才注意到深泽辰哉只穿了一条内裤，一条布料少得可怜的白色内裤，里面的形状已经一览无遗还有一小块布料因为勃起渗出的液体变得有些透明。

“等等等等....欸？！这是什么情况？？？”

“照把人家摸勃起了自己又睡过去了！过分！” 深泽辰哉气鼓鼓的一张脸看着岩本照说道，手撑在岩本照的腹肌上也不安份。

“人家...??? 我什么时候摸你了？” 很显然这不是深泽辰哉想要听到的答案，也许是因为生气他的脸红红的格外可爱，两只兔子耳朵也不知道什么时候竖了起来。岩本照只觉得神奇，他知道现在有非常人工智能的假兽耳可以根据佩戴者的情绪改变状态，深泽辰哉什么时候买的他怎么不知道？

“ひーくん，大笨蛋！” 说着深泽辰哉就扑上来咬他，这一口咬在锁骨上可比刚在在肚子上那一口重多了，看来这人是真的生气了。

“好啦好啦，哈哈哈...对不起对不起，那我一定负责好不好~” 此时岩本照还是没有意识到，只是摸着深泽辰哉的头哄他，等摸到耳朵的时候... 等等，这个触感不就是刚才自己在半梦半醒间摸到的那团毛绒绒的东西吗？正当岩本照想感叹一下这个兽耳的质量真好的时候，他听到了熟悉的一声。

“啊~~..” 

“欸？？？？有感觉的吗！？” 岩本照感觉的自己碰兔子耳朵的时候深泽辰哉的身体也会跟着颤抖。

“当然啊！照的耳朵不是也很敏感吗！说什么蠢话，刚才也是这样一直摸，摸着摸着还睡着....真是的！” 深泽辰哉生气的捧着岩本照的脸对着他的耳朵吹了一口气，果然岩本照立刻求饶。

“蛤？！你到底在说什么啊，这个兔子耳朵又不是你的耳朵...”

“这个就是我的耳朵啊！”

“蛤！？” 岩本照现在很懵逼，他觉得自己果然是还没睡醒。

“人家本来就是兔子啊！这个本来就是人家的耳朵啊！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋...!!!” 像是怕岩本照不相信一样，随着深泽辰哉在讲话头上的两只兔子耳朵也动个不停，岩本照实在忍不住把手伸进了深泽辰哉的头发里，果然没有摸到任何固定耳朵的东西，两只耳朵确实是紧贴着他的头皮长出来的....

“欸...？？fukka...什么时候变成兔子的？！” 岩本照的接受能力倒是快...

“人家一直都是兔子啊！” 说着还侧过身去向岩本照展示了自己的尾巴，果然在尾椎靠近股缝的位置有一个毛球。不行，这个画面太色情了，岩本照觉得自己鼻血都要流出来了，但是那个尾巴看起来手感很好的样子，他忍不住用手抓了上去，紧接着深泽辰哉整个人就瘫倒在了他身上还微微颤抖着。岩本照像发现了新大陆一样内心激动得不行，不顾深泽辰哉嘴上喊着“不要”，“住手”之类的话，不停地揉着那团毛绒绒的尾巴，他感受到深泽辰哉的勃起贴在自己的腹肌上还有一些凉凉的液体不断溢出...

其实一旦接受了这个设定一切都变得合理了起来，岩本照从前就觉得深泽辰哉很像兔子，整个人软软的还很怕寂寞，原来和自己想象的没有错他果然是一只兔子。岩本照直接坐起身来支撑着深泽辰哉趴在他身上，一只手安抚地拍着深泽辰哉的被哄着他，另一只手则是毫不客气的继续在他敏感的尾巴上面大做文章。此时他还注意到深泽辰哉的兔子耳朵耷拉了下来在头的两侧，他只要稍微转过脸去就能看见，耳朵内侧没有毛发只能看见薄薄的皮肤以及皮肤下清晰的血管纹路。好逼真... 岩本照忍不住想，然后又在内心嘲笑自己，本来就是真的自己在想什么啊！不同于身体的温度，深泽辰哉的耳朵稍微靠近尖端的那部份虽然有些发红但是是是微凉的，岩本照忍不住亲了一下，果然深泽辰哉的耳朵也很敏感，岩本照被搂得更紧了耳朵的主人一边摇头一边求饶。在掌握了这些新的技能点之后岩本照变得更加放肆，他变本加厉的捉着深泽辰哉的要害不放，上边用舌头调弄着他敏感的兽耳，不时地加以轻轻啃咬，下边则是一手扶着那团可爱的尾巴，一手则已经开始向后穴深处探索，不顾深泽辰哉已经带着哭腔的呻吟对着体内那一点猛攻，不一会深泽辰哉的阴茎就在未经任何触碰的情况下射了出来。趁着深泽辰哉刚刚高潮过后失神这会儿，岩本照毫不客气的将那条布料不多但现在已经略显碍事的内裤直接撤烂，把自己早就蓄势待发许久的阴茎对准后穴直接一插到底，果然体内和他想的一样柔软紧致，已经那炽热的温度和收缩的肠壁都带给他极致的享受。深泽辰哉被过于强烈的快感冲击得只想逃，可是每当他想要起身就会被岩本照的两只手狠狠箍着胯往下按，阴茎不停的插到体内更深的地方，仿佛要把他干穿一般，这样来回的动作反倒像是他主动在动了。岩本照操红了眼直接翻身将深泽辰哉压倒在床上，双手托着他的臀部快速抽插，虽然这个姿势插得不如骑乘深，可是却更加准确的每次都能命中那个点，深泽辰哉刚开始的时候两条腿还紧绷着，死死抵在岩本照身上，到后来岩本照的动作幅度过于猛烈，他的两条腿已经瘫软在了岩本照身体两侧，想要合拢却又没有办法。

这边岩本照已经完全沉浸在了痛快淋漓的性爱中，深泽辰哉的身体已经被他操开操软，可以任由他将其摆成任何姿势，后穴也开始分泌出了大量的液体混着先前自己已经射过一次的精液润滑更是方便了进出，就连尾巴上的绒毛都被沾湿了，空气中也满是情欲的味道。他听着深泽辰哉抑制不住的呻吟和求饶心里颇有成就感，再度加激发了内心的征服欲，不顾深泽辰哉的反抗还继续用空出来的手玩弄着他已经射不出来的阴茎，前后刺激硬是将深泽辰哉逼到潮吹.....

* * *

“照... 照.... ” 岩本照听见深泽辰哉在喊他的名字，“照... 照...! 岩本照！！ 醒醒！！！”

“嗯.... ？” 岩本照睁开眼看见深泽辰哉被自己勒在怀了，脸还有些发红。

“放手！照...醒醒！” 深泽辰哉见他还不是很清醒的样子又喊了两声，谁知岩本照竟然摸着他的头讲出了一段匪夷所思的话...

“诶？耳朵呢... 你把耳朵收起来了吗？”

“蛤？！你给我起来...!” 深泽辰哉用手拼命扒开岩本照箍在自己身上的手臂，想要离这个发热源远一些。岩本照睡觉一向不老实，两个人不是第一天交往也不是第一次睡在一起他自然清楚，本来自己被吵醒的时候并没有太在意，谁知睡在一旁的人越来越过份，箍着他的手臂越抱越紧。随之而来的是岩本照开始断断续续地叹息，深泽辰哉开始怀疑岩本照到底在做什么梦，很快下身那块过于明显的高温就像是为了证实他的猜想一样开始顶着。本来深泽辰哉还想说算了毕竟都是成年人，他也知道岩本照有时候为了照顾自己会有点欲求不满，可是他忍了半天岩本照非但没有好点还越来越过分，说着梦话都喊他的名字还伴随着小幅度的耸动，深泽辰哉才终于忍无可忍的把人弄醒了....

缓了一会儿的岩本照好像有些清醒过来了，看着从他怀里挣脱出来的深泽辰哉小声说道，“什么嘛... 原来是梦啊....”，好像十分失望的样子。深泽辰哉看着他失落的样子觉得又好气又好笑，最后还是不忍心用手帮他弄了出来。

几天后深泽辰哉收到了一个收件人写着岩本照名字的包裹，包裹的盒子干干净净的也看不出是个什么，快递单上用黑色加粗的字体写着：易碎工艺品，非本人请勿开箱。这更加激起了深泽辰哉的好奇心，他可不知道自己的男朋友什么时候有买工艺品的兴趣爱好，这么想着深泽辰哉打开了这个“易碎工艺品”。

箱子里，

一本看着就不太对的说明书下面整齐的放着一套浅栗色的情趣兔子套装：一对可动兔耳，一条布料少得可怜还是毛绒绒的裆部还开口的内裤，以及一个有遥控器的兔尾巴肛塞。


End file.
